Arkhan the Black
}} Arkhan the Black, known now and forever as the Liche King, was the first and most loyal of Nagash's followers. History Arkhan was born in Khemri during the reign of King Khetep. In his youth, he was known as a rake that spent most of his time in the temple of Asaph, mainly because his low nobility status left him no real opportunities for power. Nagash, seeking co-conspirators for his planned coup against King Thutep, promised Arkhan, along with several other lesser nobles, power and wealth if they would support him. Using his influence as the Grand Hierophant, Nagash made Arkhan into the Master of the levy of Khemri, making him responsible for the yearly census. Arkhan also proved himself to be the most adept in the study and development of Necromancy and was the first to imbibe the Elixir of Life after Nagash. Vizier of the Undying King }} Nagash made Arkhan his grand vizier after he crowned himself king of Khemri. When Bhagar and Ka-Sabar rose in revolt, Arkhan was sent to punish them. Arkhan sacked Bhagar and used the reanimated population to construct a large tower in the west of Nehekhara to watch over future rebellions. Also, he hoped to study the Elixir of Immortality that his master had created and find a way to manufacture it himself. Arkhan was said to have never been defeated in an open battle and became one of Nagash’s favoured generals. It is said that Arkhan died during the final siege of Khemri. One account tells that he held the armies of the seven kings at bay to allow his master to escape and that he was killed by a throwing spear after standing on a pyramid of corpses. Arkhan stared in horror at the shaft protruding from his chest, knowing that it had pierced his heart. With his dying breath, he threatened that a terrible curse would befall any who touched his corpse, and with that, he slumped to the ground. Within seconds, dark flames had consumed Arkhan's flesh leaving behind only a blackened skeleton. The Nehekharans honoured him for his bravery in battle with a cairn made of stones. He was the only one honoured this way. Another account tells that the people of Nehekhara erected the cairn out of fear of disturbing his remains. Yet another account claims that Arkhan had planned treachery against his master, having been stripped of the right to bear weapons for having been defeated during the Siege of Qatar. Conspiring with the kings of Lahmia and Zandri to be granted their armies in exchange for the receipt of the Elixir of Life, he was betrayed and taken to Lahmia. There, he was drugged and forced to create the Elixir of Life of life to Lamashizzar's court. It was Lamashizzar's sister, Neferata, who took pity on him and offered him short respites from his drugged stupor in exchange for exclusive tutorship in necromancy. When she overthrew Lamashizzars cabal, Arkhan was set free. Lamashizzar, conspiring against his sister, lured Arkhan into a trap in order to kill him and then slay Neferata with sphinx poison. In desperation, Arkhan mounted a ritual to save her that would transform her into the first vampire. When it first appeared that his efforts were in vain, he instead decided to avenge his benefactor by killing Lamashizzar and then levelling Lahmia. He was slain by Abhorash after having killed Lamashizzar, and interred in a pauper’s tomb in the Great Necropolis of Lahmia. The Liche King Nagash raised Arkhan back to life after he had amassed enough strength in Nagashizzar, and had been contacted by the vampires that had survived Lahmias fall. As a representative of Nagash, the vampires were forced to obey his commands as if they were from Nagash himself. The united Nehekharans under King Alcadizaar first proved victorious, driving Arkhan and his retinue back to Nagashizzar after his defeat at the Gates of Dawn, where Nagash was furious and decided to poison the source of the River Vitae to bring them down. In the final days of Nehekhara, it was Arkhan who defeated Alcadizaar and brought him in chains before Nagash. When the Fellblade brought death to his master, Arkhan fought for control over Nagashizzar against the other surviving disciples of Nagash, before retreating back to Nehekhara. There, he declared war on the living, falling on the civilization of Araby from his base in the Black Tower of Arkhan on the edges of Nehekhara, sacking Bel Aliad and beginning what Arabyan chroniclers would refer to as the Wars of Death. When Nagash was reborn again, Arkhan accompanied him back to Nagashizzar. The Great Necromancer sent him to reacquire the fealty of the vampires. Arkhan travelled to the Silver Pinnacle, where he was rebuffed by Neferata. Eventually, after Nagash had been destroyed by Sigmar, Arkhan returned to Nehekhara in 111 IC, carving out a realm on the edges of the domains of other Tomb Kings. The other Tomb Kings tolerated Arkhan as a potential ally that would follow any of their courses for the right price, safe for Settra. The King of Kings demanded nothing less than total obedience from all who lived near the Land of the Dead and clashed numerous times with him. These feuds ended with Arkhan feigning obedience and Settra retreating back to Khemri. Arkhan’s main goal has been the return of Nagash to his full and divine power. For this purpose, the Liche King has travelled the world to acquire artefacts of the Great Necromancer. He acquired the first artefact when he allied with High Queen Khalida of Lybaras to destroy the ancient vampire Mandregan. While the High Queen took her vengeance, Arkhan looted the Staff of Nagash from his crypt. In 2453 IC, Arkhan lead his armies against Altdorf and stole the Liber Mortis from the vaults of the High Temple of Sigmar. Wargear *''The Tomb Blade of Arkhan'' - The flesh of those slain by this dread blade burns away, leaving behind only a charred skeleton enslaved for all eternity to Arkhan's dark will. *''Staff of Nagash'' - This staff was created by the Arch Necromancer Nagash to harness the reservation of dark magic within the accursed Black Pyramid. *''The Liber Mortis'' - This accursed tome is one of the fabled nine Books of Nagash, the most potent source of necromantic magic in the world. Trivia * Arkhan was named “the Black” because he used to chew the "jusesh" root, which stains the teeth black when consumed regularly. Older Canon * Originally, the magical tome in the possession of Arkhan was the Cursed Book. In 8th Edition, it was changed to the Liber Mortis (which was also stated to be a book of Nagash, despite originally being described as the work of Van Hal). Gallery File:Arkhan_the_Black_Total_War_Warhammer_2_Poster.jpg Total War Warhammer 2 Arkhan the Black Render.jpg Total War Arkhan Bust Render 1.jpg Total War Arkhan Weapons Render.jpg Arkhan the Black Concept Art Rinehart Appiah.jpg Miniatures Arkhan_the_Black_4thEdition.jpg File:Arkhan_chariot_4th_Edition.jpg Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition) ** : pg. 57 ** : pg. 21 * : The End Times Vol I: Nagash ** : pg. 61 * : Warhammer Armies: Undead (4th Edition) ** : pg. 93 * : Liber Necris ** : pg. 57 ** : pg. 46 ** : pg. 49 ** : pg. 71 * : Time of Legends: Nagash the Sorcerer (Novel) '' ** : Chapter Nine: Secrets within the blood ** : Chapter Eleven: A Game of Kings ** : Chapter Twelve: Designs upon a Crown ** : Chapter Fifteen: Lessons in Death ** : Epilogue: Casket of Souls * : ''Time of Legends: Nagash the Unbroken (Novel) '' ** : Chapter Five: The Word of Kings ** : Chapter Seven: The Right of Queens ** : Chapter Nine: Among Thieves ** : Chapter Thirteen: Blood for Blood ** : Chapter Fifteen: Shadow of the Hawk * : ''Time of Legends: Nagash the Immortal (Novel) '' ** : Chapter Sixteen: A Howl from the Wasteland ** : Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Edge of Victory * : ''Time of Legends: Blood of Nagash (Novel) '' ** : Prologue * : ''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Rulebook (4th Edition) ** : pg. 276 * : ''Time of Legends: Master of Death (Novel) '' ** : Chapter Ten es:Arkhan_el_Negro Category:Liches Category:Mortarchs Category:Skeletons Category:Tomb Kings Characters Category:A Category:B Category:Khemri